Embodiments of inventive concepts disclosed herein relate generally to antenna arrays and more particularly to a circular or cylindrical antenna arrays including but not limited to curved, circular or cylindrical Balanced Antipodal Vivaldi Antenna (BAVA) arrays.
Modern sensing and communication systems may utilize various types of antennas to provide a variety of functions, such as communication, radar, and sensing functions. For example, ultra-high frequency (UHF) and very high frequency (VHF) radio systems use directional and omnidirectional antenna arrays for data and voice communication. In another example, radar systems use antenna arrays to perform functions including but not limited to, sensing, intelligence-gathering (e.g., signals intelligence, or SIGINT), direction finding (DF), electronic countermeasure (ECM) or self-protection (ESP), electronic support (ES), electronic attack (EA) and the like. Providing multi-function capability from a single aperture for modern platforms is an important requirement. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/494,517, incorporated herein by reference in its entirety and discloses a vertically polarized array.